


Make Me!

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “We can climb down in a minute. Just lemme catch my breath,” Virgil said.Patton giggled. “Old man.”“I am fourteen, jerk.”





	Make Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Make me!"

“Patton,” Virgil said, voice edging on amused exasperation. “Get down from there.”

Up in the trees, Virgil could see Patton’s glasses glinting up above, reflected by the sun. He was grinning widely, stretching across a sturdy branch. He waved giddily, then swung himself up to the next branch, a little higher up.

“Make me!” Patton called. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, heart leaping a small fraction with anxiety as Patton’s grip slipped the slightest bit, sending him tumbling back down a branch. 

“I will!” Virgil said. He pressed his foot against the thick trunk and unceremoniously attempted to drag his body up by gripping tightly onto the trunk in a sort of bear-hug. Patton watched on, bright smile illuminating down on Virgil. 

By the time Virgil reached Patton’s spot, his muscles were trembling with exertion and anxiety. He plopped down beside Patton, leaning tiredly against the trunk. Patton smiled brightly at him and Virgil smiled tiredly back. 

“We can climb down in a minute. Just lemme catch my breath,” he said. 

Patton giggled. “Old man.”

“I am fourteen, jerk.”

Patton laughed again and in his excitement, went to throw his arms around Virgil in a hug. He lost his balance and would have slipped, if Virgil wasn’t prepared for such a thing and snatched him by the arm and jerked him back to safety. 

Patton grinned. “Oops.”

“Be careful,” Virgil said. 

“You worry too much, kiddo.”

Virgil eyed Patton in exasperation. “We are literally the same age.”

“I’m two months older.”

“That won’t count when we’re like… fifty.”

“But we’re not fifty yet, are we?” Patton asked. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’m ready to go down.”

“You wanna jump?”

“Jump?” Virgil asked, heart fluttering at even the idea of such a thing.

“I’ll hold your hand,” Patton encouraged. 

Virgil thought it over, tongue poking through his mouth in concentration.

“Fine,” he decided. “Let’s do it.”

Patton slipped his hand into Virgil’s. And with a deep breath and a smile, the two jumped. 


End file.
